


Olhando Para O Futuro, Podemos Ver O Começo

by gold_on_ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon condizente (capítulo 2), Final feliz (de certa forma), Linguagem Homofóbica, M/M, POV do Victor, Portuguese, Pré-canon (capítulo 1), Pós-canon (capítulo 3), Translation, Xingamentos, homofobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_on_ice
Summary: “Quando criança, Victor sempre soube que ele era diferente. Ele não era particularmente extraordinário, exceto pelo seu cabelo demasiadamente pálido.  Ele se sentia diferente, e não de uma forma boa e digna de elogios. Naquela época, Victor ainda não conseguia compreender muito bem o que exatamente estava errado.”Ou, uma história com os eventos de Yuri!!! On Ice, assim como aqueles eventos que aconteceram antes e depois do que pudemos testemunhar como audiência, em um universo onde a homofobia existe.





	1. Em busca de liberdade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking into the Future, We Can See the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022603) by [Close_enough_to_lose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Close_enough_to_lose/pseuds/Close_enough_to_lose). 



> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**  
>  **Looking into the Future, We Can See the Beginning  
> **  
>  _(Olhando para o futuro, podemos ver o começo)_  
>   
>  O título da história e dos capítulos são baseados na letra da música [Novus](https://www.letras.mus.br/carlos-santana/846769/traducao.html), do Santana
> 
> Essa história surgiu porque eu precisava processar os meus próprios sentimentos a respeito do que significa ser russo e homossexual ao mesmo tempo. Eu não moro na Rússia, mas ainda assim tenho contato com a cultura. As coisas que acontecem nessa história podem ser difíceis às vezes, mas no final das contas, essa é uma história de esperança.
> 
> O primeiro capítulo toma lugar a partir da infância de Victor até o episódio 1.
> 
>  **N/T:** Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes)!

Quando criança, Victor sempre soube que ele era diferente. Ele não era particularmente extraordinário, exceto pelo seu cabelo demasiadamente pálido. Apesar de sua forma esguia, ele também era ligeiramente mais forte que seus colegas de classe, mas não muito, e sua vantagem era apenas por causa da patinação. Ele se sentia diferente, e não de uma forma boa e digna de elogios. Não era como com a patinação, onde ser diferente era promissor, desejável, bom. Naquela época, ele não conseguia compreender muito bem o que exatamente estava errado. Afinal de contas, as pessoas não eram más com ele, elas provocavam da forma como amigos provocariam um ao outro. Foi só mais tarde que Victor iria compreender que ele estava errado: as pessoas eram de fato más, as provocações se tornariam ameaças, a única razão que o manteve seguro naquela época foi o fato de que as crianças conseguem escapar por serem diferentes. No entanto, logo que as crianças aprendiam, era esperado que elas soubessem o que era melhor para elas, e ser um _пидор (viado)_ [1] era definitivamente algo indesejável.

 _Viado._ Victor ouviu essa palavra quando ele tinha dez anos. Algum garoto mais velho gritou a palavra que iria segui-lo por toda sua vida. Ela não havia sido direcionada a ele, e ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas aquilo lhe causou uma pontada, porque ele sentiu a forma cruel que a palavra havia desenrolado pela língua do garoto. Victor escondeu o rosto entre suas mãos antes que alguém pudesse perceber as lágrimas que nem ele sabia como explicar. Mais tarde naquele dia, ele perguntou aos seus pais o que aquilo significava. Sua mãe cobriu os lábios com a mão enquanto seu pai colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro, olhando Victor nos olhos de forma implacável.

“Essa palavra é usada pra descrever homens que fodem outros homens. Eles não são homens de verdade. São doentes mentais pervertidos, e eles atraem garotos jovens e impressionáveis para a sua seita. Tome cuidado, Vitya. Você é o tipo de pessoa que pode virar presa desse tipo de gente. Eu nunca irei perdoá-lo se você se tornar um deles.”

Aos treze anos de idade, Victor compreendeu que ele era de fato um _viado,_ e as coisas começaram a fazer sentido em sua cabeça. As pessoas que provocavam e lançavam olhares estranhos para ele sentiam isso também, mas como nada havia sido confirmado, Victor ainda tinha algum resquício de segurança. Ele não ousou contar aos seus pais. Ao invés disso, ele passou a focar em seus estudos e na patinação. No gelo, ele podia respirar. Suas formas delicadas não eram um sinal de fraqueza; lá elas eram aceitas de bom grado. Sua sensibilidade não era desagradável; ele podia utilizá-la para contar uma história comovente. O gelo só o machucaria se ele lhe desse um motivo; Victor se responsabilizava por seus erros e apreciava a honestidade do gelo. O gelo não era como os humanos, que encontravam qualquer em qualquer motivo superficial uma razão boa o bastante para causar dor aos outros.

Aos quatorze anos de idade, o cabelo de Victor alcançou a altura de seus ombros, para o desgosto de seu pai. Sua mãe não o repreendia, mas tampouco o defendia e ele quase a odiava por isso mais do que ele odiava seu pai. Com seu pai, Victor ao menos podia ficar em paz sabendo que o ódio entre eles apenas cresceria de maneira recíproca. Sua mãe, no entanto, apesar de não fazer nada para ajudá-lo, não havia lhe dado uma razão concreta para que ele pudesse ressenti-la, fazendo com que ele se sentisse culpado. Ele estava determinado em alcançar uma pontuação alta o bastante para provar seu valor a si mesmo, poder ganhar a vida e se mudar. Ele não queria conflitos familiares; isso apenas iria atrasá-lo.

Victor tinha orgulho de seu cabelo. Ele tinha apenas quatorze anos, mas notava como as pessoas, independente de qual fosse o gênero, haviam começado a olhar para ele, como se ele fosse um objeto que eles gostariam de possuir e tocar. Ele sabia que deveria se sentir enojado, mas ignorou a sua consciência. Era o que ele precisava. Ele poderia usar seu charme andrógino em sua vantagem, influenciando o público em seu favor. O mundo não lhe deu liberdade, mas Victor fez o melhor que pode para manipular as repressões que lhe foram impostas.

Uma vez, quando ele estava patinando, Victor praticou o movimento feminino de seus quadris, e explodiu em risadas. Ele não podia deixar de imaginar como os mesmos garotos que o odiavam pelo que ele era ficariam excitados com ele. A confusão seria impagável. Foi a primeira vez que Victor teve uma total realização do quão poderoso era o seu charme. Sua rotina seria sua vingança sutil. Ele riu e riu, até que os outros patinadores, perturbados, se juntaram do outro lado do rinque, e ele só parou por causa dos gritos preocupados de Yakov. 

Os gritos de Yakov eram diferentes dos gritos de seu pai. Enquanto a severidade de Yakov vinha de uma natureza preocupada – e na realidade, ele era gentil a partir do momento em que alguém vencia as primeiras impressões – o pai de Victor demonstrava preocupação apenas por seu ideal distorcido de um filho perfeito, não por Victor como pessoa. No começo, Victor não sabia distinguir entre um e outro.

Ele entendeu a diferença entre uma coisa e outra quando tinha quinze anos. Yakov o encontrou agarrado a outro garoto no vestiário, muito depois que os outros patinadores já haviam saído. Ao ver a expressão lívida no rosto de Yakov, Victor sentiu o sangue rescindir de seu próprio rosto também. Sua carreira estava acabada, naquele momento, apenas porque ele estava pensando com outra coisa que não a sua cabeça e não prestou atenção ao ambiente ao seu redor. Ele estava grato que ao menos Andrei não estava sob a responsabilidade de Yakov, então ele estava a salvo. Quando Yakov o arrastou para fora do vestiário, Victor começou a chorar descontroladamente. Ele estava petrificado; incapaz de falar. Victor apenas esperou pelo decreto de sua sentença. Mas a sentença nunca veio. Yakov gritou com ele, mas não o tipo de coisa que seu pai teria dito. Coisas como _“E se outra pessoa tivesse pego você? Você poderia ser espancado!”_ e _“Se você for transar com alguém, proteja-se, porque existem doenças que o governo finge não existirem, doenças que eles o culpariam por ter contraído, doenças que podem não ter cura, você entende?”_ foram ditas em um tom severo, mas foi a primeira vez que Victor sentiu que poderia confiar em um adulto, porque ele viu que Yakov se importava. Em um primeiro momento, ele se surpreendeu, mas depois ele entendeu.

Yakov Feltsman. Ele carregava um nome que indicava seu pertencimento a um grupo que também foi historicamente odiado. Yakov possuía uma família que havia sido assassinada em um genocídio sem sentido. Pessoas como Yakov morreram da mesma forma que pessoas como Victor também haviam morrido: massacradas de maneira brutal por um Estado que não se importa. Yakov, que tinha toda essa história pesando sobre seus ombros, que entendia as implicações desse peso, só poderia sentir compaixão por Victor. Os soluços de Victor recomeçaram, mas agora por uma razão diferente. Pela primeira vez, ele não estava sozinho. Ele se agarrou a Yakov de forma desesperada, perdendo a noção do tempo.

Alguns meses mais tarde, Victor se mudou. O apartamento foi alugado no nome de Yakov, mas seria Victor quem iria arcar com as despesas. Ele disse a seus pais que queria estar mais próximo do rinque para se dedicar totalmente à patinação. Ainda não era o momento para eles saberem. Ele deixaria que eles descobrissem.

Durante toda sua carreira, Victor esteve derrubando pistas a respeito de sua diferença. No ano que seria seu último competindo na categoria júnior, ele encomendou um traje que sugeria ambos os gêneros, feminino e masculino. Confundir, atrair e surpreender logo se tornaram seu método. Funcionou muito bem.

Ele continuou patinando, mas nos anos que sucederam, seu corpo passou a se desenvolver de uma forma impositiva, o colocando pra baixo. Não obstante, ele treinou intensamente. Ele sabia que ele não estaria no topo, então ele se permitiu ter alguns casos aqui e ali. Ele foi cuidadoso, exatamente como ele havia prometido a Yakov e como ele ainda não era um prodígio na patinação artística masculina, a atenção da mídia não era tão devastadora. Por precaução, ele se certificou de dormir com caras que também possuíam carreiras a perder, caso fossem expostos. Victor podia se divertir. O que ele teve, ao longo desses poucos anos que passaram rapidamente, foi um simulacro do que eram o amor e a vida. Ele quase podia provar a liberdade.

Ou ao menos foi o que ele pensou. Rumores infundados começaram a brotar nas redes sociais. Ele sabia que não havia deixado escapar mais do que ele queria mostrar. O nome de nenhum de seus amantes passados havia sido mencionado, então eram apenas boatos.

Ele recebeu uma ligação de seus pais. Então eles ouviram sobre os boatos também. Seu pai lhe disse para ele cortar logo aquele cabelo, e sua mãe, como sempre, não disse nada. Ele dispersou por um momento. Victor se deu conta de que ele já estava com quase vinte anos de idade, e disse a si mesmo que já era idade suficiente para que ele pudesse rejeitar seus pais.

“Pai, de verdade, não acredite nesses rumores que dizem que eu sou fodido no rabo por outros homens. Eles não são verdadeiros. Sou eu quem fode a bunda de outros caras, e eu penso em você toda vez que faço isso.”

Nisso, ele desligou. Pode ser que ele tenha sido dramático demais. No entanto, isso não era nada comparado às coisas lhe foram ditas quando ele era criança. Ele não tinha medo de seu pai. Ele não confirmaria os boatos; para ele também seria uma desgraça se as pessoas soubessem que ele era o pai de uma pessoa desse tipo.  Honra era algo mesquinho, e apenas dessa vez Victor estava grato pela mediocridade.

Quanto ao cabelo, Victor decidiu cortá-lo. Já bastava de depender dos seus encantos femininos para confundir os homens. Ele iria, com toda sua virilidade agora, seduzir os homens através do gelo. Ele queria frustrá-los e machucá-los: ele iria fazer com que eles sentissem atração por outro homem e os transformaria na coisa que eles mais odiavam. Essa era a única coisa que Victor podia fazer para sentir que possuía algum controle, que ele não estava em total desamparo. Já era suficiente dessa inocência fingida; ele iria inequivocamente utilizar-se da sexualidade como uma arma. Ele tinha esse poder.

O apartamento de Victor começou a ficar solitário. Ele decidiu adotar um cachorro. Era uma raça de poodle com um pedigree misto, mas Victor não se importou. Coisas que se enquadravam em categorias não faziam seu tipo. Makkachin era uma criatura doce e gentil que o amava sem julgamentos, e Victor teve prazer em acolhê-lo. O amor que ele sentia por esse cão era totalmente recíproco.

Quando ele fez vinte anos, as competições começaram a se tornar realmente sérias, então ele precisou desistir de seus casos amorosos. Ele não podia arriscar, não agora que a atenção da mídia havia sido renovada. Ele sentiu a atmosfera política cada vez mais pesada. E, além disso, ele não tinha tempo. Seu foco estava em patinar e patinar apenas. Os únicos seres vivos com quem ele se importava eram Makkachin e Yakov. Apesar da sua situação, ele quase se sentia livre. Não havia necessidade de pensar em relacionamentos. Agora que seu corpo havia parado de sofrer mudanças, ele podia se concentrar em conseguir o ouro.

A parte favorita de Victor durante as competições eram as viagens. Elas eram de um modo paradoxal, a melhor e a pior parte. Quando ele estava longe em uma competição ele podia confirmar com seus próprios olhos que havia muito mais no mundo que os invernos gelados da Rússia. Ele podia conversar e flertar com mais liberdade em alguns países que visitava, algo que o fazia suspirar ao pensar em ter que voltar pra casa. Toda vez que ele voltava para sua terra natal ele se sentia alienado. No entanto, ele também sentia saudades de casa; era o único lugar que ele conhecia de verdade. Ele empurrava esses sentimentos de lado. A competição era mais importante.

Victor se lembrava de uma noite quando ele tinha vinte e dois anos. Ele havia ganhado sua primeira medalha de ouro, e Christophe, que havia ganhado a prata, o convidou para seu quarto de hotel para celebrarem. Victor gostava de Christophe por sua honestidade em relação a sua sexualidade. Em outras circunstâncias, talvez Victor também tivesse se tornado como Christophe. Bem lá no fundo, ele quase sentia inveja. Chris havia sido criado em uma família que não se importava com quem ele amava, em um país com atitudes um pouco mais tolerantes. Mas Victor esqueceu todas essas coisas quando estava sob o corpo de Chris. Suas preocupações desapareceram ao toque dos lábios dele. Seus dedos cravaram na pele de Chris. Ele ofegou e suspirou, não como alguém que estava sufocando, mas como alguém que estava aprendendo a respirar pela primeira vez. Ele não havia se dado conta de quantos anos faziam que ele vinha segurando a sua respiração. Victor enterrou o rosto contra o peito de Chris, e confiou nele para que ele não falasse sobre as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Por um instante no tempo e no espaço, ele se sentiu seguro.

O período na vida de Victor que ele classificou como ‘Sochi’ foi um soco na cara. A lei que havia sido aprovada foi um tiro em seu coração[2]. Sua terra natal estava matando ele por dentro.

Quando ele ouviu as notícias, em um primeiro momento, ele não acreditou. Mas então ele ouviu de novo, expresso em termos degradantes dessa vez. E de novo, relatado da mesma forma com a qual alguém relataria sobre o clima. Ele quis gritar, mas aquilo só confirmaria a sua culpa. Ele estava acostumado a ficar em silêncio, mas isso era diferente. Se ele dissesse uma palavra muitas vezes, ele poderia estar propenso a encarar acusações criminais. Por propaganda[3], como eles definiram. Como se ele quisesse que sua identidade fosse politizada. Como se desejar amor e segurança fosse pedir muito. Ele se sentiu apunhalado pelas costas por seu próprio país. Um país que aprovava as palavras cruéis de seu pai há, oh, tantos anos atrás.

Victor faltou ao treino. Ele ignorou as ligações de Yakov. E bebeu de forma irracional. Ele foi forçado a levantar quando as batidas em sua porta estavam se tornando insistentes demais e ameaçando atrair uma atenção indesejada. Era Yakov. Victor mal estava conseguindo se manter de pé sozinho para recebê-lo. Yakov entrou em silêncio e imediatamente colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Victor quando ele esteve prestes a perder o equilíbrio e cair. Yakov fechou a porta atrás de si e levou Victor pro sofá. Ali deitado e sem se mover, Victor quase parecia tranquilo, se não fossem seus olhos vermelhos.

 “Vitya, você me assustou. Quando você demorou pra atender... Eu pensei o pior.”

Não havia repreensão em sua voz. Foi o tom mais suave com o qual Victor já havia ouvido Yakov falar. Ele choramingou, incapaz de formar um pensamento coerente. Ele apenas chorou. Yakov se inclinou e o abraçou, e Victor sentiu como se ele tivesse quinze anos novamente.

“Venha até o rinque amanhã. Eu não me importo como você patine. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de se isolar desse jeito. E antes que você comece a argumentar, não, Makkachin não conta como companhia, ele é um cachorro adorável, mas você precisa de gente ao seu redor.”

No dia seguinte, ele sentiu como se tivesse sido jogado no gelo completamente nu. Seu salto quádruplo foi ridículo, mas Victor tomou aquilo como um sinal. Ele precisava nascer outra vez. _Confundir, atrair, surpreender,_ seu lema sempre ressonando em sua mente. Era hora de criar uma nova imagem. Ele precisava vencer as Olimpíadas em Sochi através de seu rancor. Ele decidiu que iria patinar tanto o programa curto quanto o programa livre ao som de Tchaikovsky. Victor queria simbolismo, porque ele era dramático desse jeito.

Seu programa curto foi definido sob um arranjo orquestral em opus 39, no. 12, ou “Doce Sonho”. A melodia possuía um toque inocente que contrastava com sua imagem de fanfarrão. Como esperado, a audiência foi à loucura, assim como faziam por qualquer ato de Victor. Ele estava começando a ficar cansado de si mesmo. Não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que fazer esse doce sonho durar para sempre, roubando-o dessa realidade estúpida e injusta. Quando ele terminou o seu programa, Victor perguntou a si mesmo em que momento ele havia deixado de apreciar a vida. Talvez ele nunca realmente tivesse apreciado-a em primeiro lugar. Quem iria saber. Ele ainda tinha o programa livre pela frente para se preocupar.

Seu programa livre foi definido sob a Dança dos Cisnes. Nenhuma das músicas que ele havia escolhido eram vívidas, mas ele era Victor Nikiforov; ele podia fazer qualquer coisa funcionar. Ele não conhecia suas próprias emoções, mas ele sabia como controlar as emoções do público. Seu tema era melancolia, e ele se certificou de que cada membro da audiência sentisse a mesma angústia que ele. Ele realizou todos os seus saltos com os dois braços levantados, estendidos como asas. Sua mente completamente vazia. Quando sua rotina acabou, ele pensou em quanto tempo ainda faltava até ele ter de realizar o seu verdadeiro canto do cisne[4]. Parecia que não lhe restava muito tempo.

Ele ganhou o ouro. Supostamente, era para ele ter ficado feliz, mas a única coisa que ele sentiu foi ódio. “Qual é o sentimento, Rússia, de ter um _viado russo_ patinando ao som de outro _viado russo,_ conquistando o ouro na sua terra maldita?” ele pensou, mas nunca proferiu as palavras. “Você não pode obter as conquistas sem o cara,” ele acrescentou em sua mente. Talvez ele devesse se aposentar logo.

Na temporada seguinte, Victor estava apenas seguindo sem motivação. Ele podia patinar de maneira belíssima, mas suas emoções não eram mais o que costumavam ser. Ele tinha se tornado um homem amargo e sem vida fora do gelo, sem valor algum para o seu país fora do gelo. Movido apenas pelo ódio. Quando ele encomendou sua peça para seu programa livre, ele solicitou que a letra em italiano fosse explicitamente sobre dois homens. Era o máximo que ele podia fazer em um gesto de rebeldia contra o seu país. Era o melhor que ele podia fazer por aqueles como ele que estariam assistindo.

Ele ganhou outra medalha de ouro. Ele não sabia se era capaz de continuar vencendo, mas escondeu esse fato. Ao invés disso, ele conversou com Yuri sobre sua performance na categoria júnior. O garoto de quatorze anos tinha potencial para ser ainda melhor que Victor. Ele esperava que Yuri conseguisse se tornar mais feliz que ele. Victor estava lhe dando dicas para a próxima temporada, mas estava sendo ignorado pelo jovem júnior vencedor do ouro.

Então ele capturou o olhar de Yuuri Katsuki. Naquela época, ele não achava que Yuuri seria para ele mais do que apenas mais um competidor. Ele se lembrava de ter visto a performance de Yuuri. Sua sequência de passos foi de tirar o fôlego, mas houve falhas em seus saltos. Victor nunca havia fracassado em seus saltos em uma competição, então ele não sabia qual era o sentimento de ter que capturar a atenção da audiência apesar das repetidas falhas. Katuski havia conseguido isso, e se na próxima temporada ele trabalhasse em seus saltos, ele seria uma força a ser estimada. Isso é, se Victor não se aposentasse. Ele se ofereceu para uma foto comemorativa. Yuuri o rejeitou. Victor ficou surpreso. As pessoas raramente o rejeitavam. Ele não deu importância para aquilo; Yuuri provavelmente não iria ter um papel muito importante em sua vida de qualquer forma.

Ou foi o que Victor pensou. Mais tarde, naquela noite, a primeira impressão que ele teve de Yuuri Katsuki foi destruída no banquete. Aquele não era o homem abatido e evasivo que ele tinha visto mais cedo. Esse Yuuri tinha bebido demais e estava cativante. Ele de algum modo conseguiu arrastar o Yuri russo para uma batalha de dança, o que já era bem surpreendente. E depois ele começou a dançar no pole com Chris. Sem tirar as meias. Completamente bêbado. Victor não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. Com a sua flexibilidade, coordenação e selvagem carisma, como diabos ele não tinha conseguido vencer o Grand Prix? Victor mal podia esperar para competir contra ele na próxima temporada.

Então Yuuri, que havia inicialmente rejeitado Victor, se aproximou dele. Desafiando-o para uma batalha de dança. Victor ignorou o fato de que Yuuri estava se esfregando nele _em público_ enquanto pedia para que ele fosse seu treinador. Ele não sabia como eram as coisas no Japão, mas estava certo de que esse comportamento seria considerado vulgar. Victor aceitou. Ele estava acostumado em ter pessoas deslumbradas por ele, em seduzi-las e deixá-las fora de si. Era a primeira vez que a situação havia sido revertida. Ele não se importou em estar dançando com outro homem. O mundo podia assistir, mas Victor não iria largar esse homem bêbado que estava conduzindo a dança deles. Ele não se sentia feliz daquele jeito há anos. Apesar do estado em que o mundo se encontrava, apesar dos sussurros reprovadores, apesar de tudo, Yuuri não tinha medo de desafiar todas as expectativas. Victor achou que ele era corajoso, e sentiu que naquele momento ele mesmo havia se tornado um pouco mais corajoso também. Ele iria compreender muito mais tarde a forma como o nome de Yuuri era escrito e qual era o seu significado. Se ele ao menos soubesse disso antes, talvez ele não teria ficado tão surpreso.

Ele deixou seu número, mas Yuuri nunca ligou. Talvez ele tivesse se arrependido de suas travessuras induzidas pelo álcool. Victor entendia e ele não tinha ressentimentos. Afinal de contas, Yuuri não tinha como ter certeza de qual era a orientação de Victor. Por incrível que pareça, não houve atração da mídia envolvendo os eventos do banquete e Victor suspeitou que boa parte dos treinadores tiveram que fazer alguns movimentos para impedir escândalos. Victor poderia fingir que aquela noite nunca aconteceu. Porém algumas pessoas (e por algumas pessoas ele queria dizer Chris) não deixaram.

Tão repentinamente como ele havia aparecido e desaparecido, Yuuri estava de volta em sua vida. Chris enviou um link para ele, junto com uma mensagem: _“ Victor, eu vi a sua cara no outro dia com o Katsuki. Não tente negar. Você vai gostar do vídeo.”_[5] Ele clicou no link. Yuuri estava no meio do rinque. Ele estava mais gordinho que da última vez que Victor o tinha visto. Não havia música, mas não era necessário. A forma como Yuuri patinava por si criava a música.

Aquilo foi um sinal. Conscientemente ou não, Yuuri estava convidando Victor. Ele compreendeu as palavras e as traduziu com seu corpo. Victor havia decidido. Ele viu potencial. Ele estava cansado e queria mudanças. Victor se viu inspirado pela primeira vez em anos. Ele não precisava de mais vitórias vazias e medalhas de ouro sem significado. Ele iria treinar Yuuri. Então ele voou até o Japão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DO AUTOR**
> 
> \- O nome de Yakov é um nome bem judeu (em relação à observação de Victor para si mesmo), enquanto o anime não aborda essa questão (porque não é relevante), seus documentos provavelmente indicam que ele seja de fato judeu, independente de praticar ou não a religião.
> 
> \- O comentário que Victor faz para seu pai não é um reflexo das suas preferências sexuais, mas sim uma provocação. Ser o parceiro na posição receptiva (passiva) significaria que ele havia sido “corrompido” e que de certa forma ele poderia ser corrigido, enquanto a posição dominante (ativa) significa que ele assume total responsabilidade pela sua “corrupção”.
> 
> \- Victor escolhe patinar ao som de Tchaikovsky porque Tchaikovsky era gay à beça.
> 
> \- Um dos kanjis usados para escrever o nome de Yuuri é 勇 que significa heroísmo, coragem, valentia
> 
> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**
> 
>  **[1]** пидор (lê-se “pidor”) é uma ofensa entre as linhas “viado” e “pederasta”, uma forma absurdamente rude de ofender alguém.
> 
>  **[2]** Pra por em contexto essa parte, pois eu acredito que possa soar um pouco confuso para quem não estiver familiarizado com a situação e as leis atuais na Rússia. Então expondo de um modo bem genérico, a situação é a seguinte: em junho de 2013 uma lei foi aprovada na Rússia, visando “proteger as crianças e manter os valores tradicionais”, onde as pessoas podem encarar processos judiciais que podem acarretar em eventuais multas elevadíssimas caso sejam pegos “propagando” informações sobre homossexualidade para menores. Para quem não sabe, a Rússia é um dos países mais intolerantes com relação à homossexualidade e a comunidade LGBTQ+ per se. Quem quiser se inteirar pelo menos um pouquinho sobre o assunto, tem o documentário “To Russia with Love” na Netflix que mostra um pouco do impacto que essa lei teve na Rússia, contando ainda com alguns patinadores artísticos falando sobre o assunto, incluindo o queridíssimo Johnny Weir, onde eles também falam um pouco do impacto que isso teve no mundo da patinação artística.
> 
>  **[3]** “Propaganda” – tanto em inglês quanto em português, a palavra é a mesma – é um termo ligado a política, é um método para manipular as informações e influenciar a opinião do público. Na Rússia, após a implantação da lei a qual se referem, considera-se que o mero ato de falar sobre a homossexualidade estaria sendo uma tentativa de manipular a mente da outra pessoa, principalmente dos mais jovens.
> 
>  **[4]** Há aqui um trocadilho com a canção escolhida por Victor “Dance of Swans” (Dança dos Cisnes) e a expressão “swan song” (canção do cisne) que é usada para se referir à “canção de despedida”, ou a última performance a ser realizada por um artista em sua carreira, que seria a sua performance mais inesquecível e marcante.
> 
>  **[5]** Originalmente, Christophe envia a mensagem para Victor em francês, dizendo: _“Victor, j’ai vu ton expression l’autre jour, avec Katsuki. N’essaye pas de le nier. Tu vas apprécier la video”_. Como sempre, por razões mais didáticas, eu optei por traduzir a frase no corpo do texto.


	2. Procurando alguém

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está a segunda parte! Há bem menos especulações sobre o passado de Victor aqui, mas eu ainda adicionei alguns eventos aos quais não tivemos informações canônicas sobre.
> 
> Sempre acho difícil escrever fanfics porque eu tenho mais afinidade em escrever textos no estilo de redações acadêmicas. De qualquer forma, é um desafio bacana, e eu espero que estejam gostando do resultado.

Victor se deu conta de que sua decisão de voar até o Japão havia sido um pouco precipitada. Ele não tinha um plano, nem sabia como chegar até a casa de Yuuri. E ele não falava japonês. Pensando por esse lado, Yakov tinha razão em repreendê-lo. Victor teria que agradecê-lo um dia por aturar todos os problemas que ele havia causado ao longo dos anos, e não somente com um de seus abraços que ele costumava a dar apenas quando se sentia deprimido, este seria acompanhado de uma sincera palavra de gratidão. Isso, no entanto, era uma missão para quando ele voltasse à Rússia. Naquele momento, ele tinha outra missão: encontrar Yuuri Katsuki.

Pela primeira vez, Victor se sentiu grato por sua fama. De um modo geral, ele não gostava de ter pessoas se intrometendo em sua vida o tempo todo, mas sua posição renomada como campeão mundial foi útil e muitos estranhos de bom coração estavam dispostos a ajudá-lo. Cedo ou tarde, ele acabou encontrando o caminho para a Yu-topia. Naquela época, Victor não fazia idéia de que viria a considerar aquele lugar como a sua segunda casa. Ele tampouco imaginava o quanto Yuuri viria a significar para ele.

Quando Yuuri o viu nas termas, aquela era a terceira vez que eles se encontravam. Mais uma vez, ele estava diante de uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ele não era aquele carinha deprimido que Victor viu pela primeira vez. Tão pouco ele era o caótico e arrebatador rapaz embriagado do banquete. Este Yuuri Katsuki era tímido, reservado e estava absolutamente apavorado com a presença de Victor. Treinar Yuuri mostrou ser um desafio muito diferente daquilo que Victor estava esperando. 

Victor tentou ganhar a confiança de Yuuri através de seu charme. Não deu certo e Victor se sentiu derrotado. Aquela era a primeira vez que seu carisma falhava a seus propósitos. Yuuri também não demonstrava um grande entusiasmo quando se tratava de contato físico. Victor estava acostumado a conseguir o que ele queria através de seu corpo ou fazendo um movimento certo na hora certa. Afinal, era só isso que importava pras outras pessoas. Se elas realmente soubessem o tipo de pessoa que ele era, elas provavelmente o rejeitariam, então Victor nunca se incomodou em entrar em contato com suas emoções. De qualquer forma, a maioria delas eram dolorosas demais. Porém, no caso de Yuuri, ele percebeu que seria necessário uma mudança em seus métodos. Ele precisou se conectar com seus sentimentos, e nunca antes Victor havia se sentido tão vulnerável e sem saber o que fazer.

Aquilo era diferente das emoções que ele demonstrou na vez em que ele chorou nos braços de Yakov; seus sentimentos naquele momento eram de desilusão e desamparo. Também era diferente do que ele havia sentido com Christophe, a quem ele confiou o seu corpo, mas nunca totalmente os seus sentimentos. Yuuri persuadia Victor a fazer por merecer a sua confiança e entregar a sua própria em retorno. Ele era instigado a compreender os sentimentos de Yuuri ao passo de que descobria os seus próprios. Victor percebeu que o que ele precisava para criar um laço duradouro com Yuuri era colocar-se diante dele como seu igual, e com o tempo ele se deu conta de que ele apreciava desse tipo de ligação.

Com o passar do tempo, Yuuri foi ficando mais confortável com a sua presença. E Victor estava gostando dos diferentes aspectos de Yuuri que ele estava descobrindo, tanto quanto havia gostado do lado que ele que conheceu de Yuuri no banquete. Ele apreciava a concentração silenciosa de Yuuri. Ele gostava da forma como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele tinha um objetivo diante de si. Ele também descobriu quão intensa era a ansiedade de Yuuri e admirava o quão longe ele havia conseguido chegar apesar da condição debilitante desse transtorno. Ele aprendeu a admirar Yuuri tanto como ser humano quanto como patinador, e ele desejava mais que tudo ser capaz de ajudar Yuuri a construir uma ponte no espaço entre os dois.

Victor também desfrutou de sua trégua da patinação, porque isso significava que ele estava longe da Rússia. Em Hasetsu ele não sentia medo. Bem lá no fundo de seu coração, ele sabia que se continuasse ao lado de Yuuri ele estaria matando sua carreira competitiva. Ainda assim, ele escolheu ficar. As últimas medalhas que ele havia conquistado para a Rússia foram resultado de sua cólera; a vitória deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca. Ele não estava mais vivendo pelo seu nome. O que quer que fosse que ele tinha com Yuuri, era algo novo que o fazia se sentir feliz e valia à pena. Ele só esperava que Yuuri se sentisse do mesmo jeito.

Quando Yuri Plisetsky veio a Hasetsu, Victor sentiu um medo imensurável diante da possibilidade de perder tudo que ele havia construído naquele curto espaço de tempo em que ele estava com Yuuri. Ele sabia que era um pensamento egoísta, mas desejou que seu antigo colega de rinque não vencesse o Onsen on Ice. Voltar para a Rússia justo quando ele havia finalmente conseguido se libertar de suas garras impiedosas estava fora de questão. Mas ele tinha confiança de que Yuuri podia vencer. Além de ter mais experiência, a verdade era que o Yuri mais jovem não precisava de Victor como seu treinador. O que ele precisava era de alguém que o ajudasse a obter experiência prática e Victor não era o tutor mais qualificado para esse aspecto. Yuuri, no entanto, tinha toda a experiência, mas lhe faltava a confiança necessária, algo com o que Victor poderia realmente ajudar. Ele sabia que em algum lugar dentro de Yuuri ele seria capaz de encontrar essa confiança, e ele era o único que poderia ajudá-lo com isso.

Yuri Plisetsky perdeu para Yuuri Katsuki. Bem lá no fundo de seus pensamentos, Victor sabia que aquele seria o caso. Yuri era um prodígio, mas Yuuri tinha a patinação impregnada em si ao ponto onde ele poderia provavelmente patinar de olhos fechados. Victor ficou satisfeito. Ele ficaria no Japão. Yuri aprenderia a ser mais humilde. E Yuuri, por sua vez, adquiriu um pouco mais de confiança e pode comer katsudon com o Victor.

Victor também percebeu que durante a competição, Yuuri foi o primeiro a iniciar o contato físico. Algo havia mudado.

Os resultados do Onsen on Ice foram um ponto de transição para eles. Yuuri ainda ficava um pouco assustado com a presença de Victor, mas passou a aceitar as demonstrações de afeto e se dispôs a conversar mais abertamente com ele. Treinar Yuuri se tornou muito mais fácil depois que eles superaram o constrangimento inicial e a vitória ajudou a impulsionar a sua confiança. No aspecto pessoal da situação, Victor ainda não sabia nomear o que ele tinha com Yuuri. A única coisa que ele sabia é que era agradável e que ele nunca queria parar de sentir aquilo.

Um dia, ele perguntou o que Yuuri desejava que Victor fosse para ele. Ele até sugeriu “namorado” de um modo casual penas pra testar as águas. Yuuri queria que Victor fosse apenas Victor, e mais uma vez Yuuri o surpreendera. Ele foi direto e não queria nenhum artifício. E mesmo assim, algo que parecia tão simples para Yuuri, para Victor era inconcebível: durante toda a sua vida, ninguém nunca quis saber do Victor verdadeiro. Ele foi rejeitado por seu próprio pai, provavelmente seria rejeitado por seu próprio país se a verdade viesse à tona. Mas ele seria verdadeiro para Yuuri. Ele o encontraria no meio do caminho. Victor não saberia dizer em que momento ele e Yuuri começaram a se envolver romanticamente. Ele não conseguia registrar nas memórias de sua linha temporal o preciso momento em que isso aconteceu; tudo se encontrava misturado em lembranças indistintas de vários eventos. Eram dedos entrelaçados, beijos secretos no meio da noite, Mari provocando eles, e Yuuri dizendo para ele _“o que quer que isso seja, vamos com calma”._ Victor tentou assimilar isso tudo. Em toda sua vida, ele só havia se importado consigo mesmo. Ele só praticava, patinava e vencia. Importar-se com outra pessoa era algo novo, mas ele deu o seu melhor.

O progresso de Yuuri estava indo aos trancos e barrancos conforme ele ia descobrindo novos sentimentos dentro de si. Victor ponderou sobre como teria sido competir contra ele, se ele tivesse encontrado apoio mais cedo, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava contente de ter sido o responsável por inspirar tais emoções em Yuuri. Ele também estava feliz em ser capaz de descobrir novos sentimentos junto com Yuuri.

Ele veio a descobrir que também era capaz de despertar sentimentos terríveis em Yuuri. Como foi fácil quebrar seu coração na Copa da China. Victor sabia da ansiedade de Yuuri, sabia o quanto ela era severa, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que ele presenciava um episódio com seus próprios olhos. E foi ele quem forçou Yuuri até o seu limite. Apesar disso, eles ficariam bem. Um dia desses Yuuri também iria quebrar o coração dele e estava tudo bem. Não era algo cruel. Isso acontecia com as pessoas, elas se equivocavam e eram confrontadas por seus defeitos e acabavam involuntariamente magoando os outros. Victor poderia aprender a conduzir aquele tipo de coisa. Aquela dor não era o tipo de dor dilacerante causada pelo ódio. Era algo que Victor estava disposto a aceitar e encarar. Naquele tempo, ele fez apenas o que Yuuri havia lhe pedido: ele ficou ao seu lado.

Quando Yuuri patinou, Victor finalmente compreendeu que nunca houve a necessidade de pedir para que ele ficasse ao seu lado. Sem sombra de dúvida, ele correria para qualquer lugar que Yuuri decidisse conduzi-lo. Ele não tinha mais medo do que ficar ao lado de Yuuri significava. Ele não tinha mais medo do que amar Yuuri significava. E que tudo mais fosse pro inferno, ele só queria que Yuuri entendesse aquilo.

Quando a rotina de Yuuri chegou ao fim, ele patinou na direção de Victor. O espaço entre eles foi rapidamente se fechando. Victor dominou seus medos e permitiu sua mente clarear. Colocando o braço atrás da cabeça de Yuuri para que ele não a batesse contra o gelo, ele se certificou de que seu braço estivesse na frente da câmera. O público estava suficientemente longe e o beijo foi rápido demais para que alguém pudesse confirmá-lo sem que houvesse dúvidas, e a mídia teria um dia bem cheio com aquilo. Ele já não se importava mais e para sua surpresa, Yuuri também não.  Ambos inteiramente absortos em êxtase para notar o mudo ao seu redor.

De volta ao quarto deles no hotel, Victor abriu seu celular e ele estava explodindo em notificações. Uma mensagem de texto de Chris dizia simplesmente _“bravo”,_ seguida de milhares de carinhas piscando. Outra mensagem era de Georgi e dizia _“Meus parabéns! Fico contente que ao menos um de nós encontrou um amor”._ Victor ficou surpreso, afinal ele e Georgi não eram muito próximos, mas ele ficou feliz por não ser julgado pelo seu colega de rinque. No entanto, ao pensar melhor a respeito, aquele colega era um que fazia péssimas decisões quanto às maquiagens utilizadas em suas performances, então Victor não deveria ter ficado tão surpreso. Aquilo o fez sorrir.

Ao conferir os seus e-mails, ele viu uma mensagem de alguém que ele não falava já fazia muito tempo. Foi estranho ver o nome de sua mãe na tela. A mensagem era uma única sentença simples escrita em russo: _Victor, nós precisamos conversar._ Ele deletou seus spams, ignorou a mensagem e checou suas redes sociais ao invés de responder. Não foi uma decisão prudente, pois ele encontrou dezenas de pessoas desconhecidas fazendo perguntas intrusivas e viu a mesma palavra que o perseguiu desde os seus dez anos de idade espalhada por toda a linha do tempo.

Ele afastou aquilo de sua mente. Aquela noite estava reservada para ele e Yuuri comemorarem. Eles estavam apaixonados, felizes e Yuuri havia ganhado uma medalha de prata. Ambos caminharam por uma longa estrada juntos e evoluíram como indivíduos. Victor não iria permitir que pessoas que não tinham qualquer relação com ele abalassem seu estado de espírito. Yuuri havia lhe ensinado que o mundo não era tão injusto como ele havia pensado inicialmente, e ele não iria voltar a se esconder. Mesmo assim algo ainda fez seu estômago revirar.

Ele perguntou a Yuuri se ele estava de acordo com o que havia acontecido naquele dia. _O quê, o beijo? Eu teria te empurrado pra longe se eu não quisesse._ Victor balançou a cabeça. Ele se preocupava com a segurança de Yuuri. _Está tudo bem. Eu faria tudo de novo em um piscar de olhos._ Em seu coração, Victor sabia que as coisas eram um bocado mais complicadas, mas Yuuri não estava muito preocupado. Ao invés disso, ele traduziu as mensagens que recebeu dos Nishigori e de sua família em Hasetsu para Victor numa tentativa de animá-lo.

Victor recordava que um mês antes, Mari havia lhe mostrado como o nome de Yuuri era escrito e lhe disse o que aqueles caracteres significavam. Victor não entendia nada da escrita japonesa, mas o formato da primeira palavra foi perpetuado em sua memória, a que significava “coragem”. Ela contou sobre como Yuuri às vezes não se achava digno de seu nome, mas ao ver a forma destemida com a qual ele resolvera encarar as consequências que viriam com o relacionamento deles, Victor não podia imaginar alguém que mais fizesse jus àquele nome do que Yuuri. Ele próprio se sentia corajoso. Ele estava cercado de amor. Victor nunca teve nenhuma dessas coisas no passado, mas com Yuuri isso havia mudado.

A Copa Rostelecom logo chegou. Victor se sentiu ansioso sob a perspectiva de retornar à Rússia. Ele segurou a mão de Yuuri, tentou afastar seus medos. Afinal de contas, era ele quem estava lá para apoiar Yuuri, não o contrário.

Quando chegou a vez de Yuuri patinar, ele se surpreendeu em ouvir a multidão gritando o nome de Victor. Eles ainda queriam que ele retornasse, apesar de tudo. Ele não tinha sido desonrado pela Rússia. Pelo menos ela fez algo por ele melhor do que seu pai. Em todo caso, ela ainda teria de aceitar Yuuri antes de sequer sonhar em ter Victor de volta. Yuuri deslizou para o meio do rinque e instantaneamente comandou a atenção de um público que o odiava por ter roubado Victor e o desprezava ainda mais por corromper o orgulho da Rússia.

As primeiras notas de Eros ressonaram na arena. Os movimentos de Yuuri foram desafiadores. Victor se lembrava de ter patinado no mesmo traje, desafiando a audiência, encantando-os e fazendo com que caíssem em seu feitiço. Lá atrás, ele havia concebido aquilo como uma forma de retaliação contra um mundo que odiava a não-conformidade fazendo com que a audiência fosse fascinada pela própria. Quando Yuuri patinou, ele não estava se importando com nada daquilo. Ele estava apenas determinado em seduzir Victor e somente ele, enquanto forçava o mundo a assistir e encarar a realidade. Ele não estava sendo justo. Ninguém podia tirar seus olhos dele. Naquele momento, Yuuri não poderia ter se importado menos com o que o mundo poderia estar pensando dele, a única coisa que ele desejava era ser o homem mais bonito daquele gelo. E ele conseguiu.

Victor não esperava ser arrancado do lado de Yuuri de maneira tão cruel e repentina. Makkachin estava em uma condição crítica, mas ele não conseguia encontrar forças para sair do lado de Yuuri. Ele não podia entregá-lo aos braços impiedosos do seu país. Yuuri acabou lhe convencendo de que ele deveria ir e ele aceitou, mas só depois de convencer Yakov a tomar conta de Yuuri. Victor precisava de alguém que pudesse apoiar e proteger Yuuri enquanto ele estivesse fora. Mesmo sabendo que Yuuri já era um homem crescido, isso não era de maneira alguma uma forma de subestimação, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele se sentia responsável por alguém. Ele não podia abandonar Yuuri sozinho.

Aquele vôo para o Japão foram as dez horas mais longas da vida de Victor. Ele estava preocupado com Yuuri e com Makkachin, e estava impossibilitado de checar a situação de qualquer um dos dois. Quando ele finalmente chegou, Mari já estava esperando. _“Ele está se recuperando,”_ ela disse. Victor a abraçou, em gratidão devido às boas notícias, e porque ele estava grato que ela tomou conta de Makkachin, pelo fato de que ele passou a amá-la como se ela fosse sua própria irmã durante sua estadia no Japão, mas ele também a abraçou para que pudesse esconder as lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos.

Quando Victor e Mari chegaram no veterinário, Makkachin estava acordado. Ele estava deitado, exausto pelo que havia passado, mas sua cauda abanou animadamente quando ele avistou Victor. Seus dedos acariciaram o cão e ele enterrou o rosto entre seu pêlo escuro. Victor estremeceu ao se lembrar de quando Yuuri lhe contara sobre como ele havia perdido seu cachorro durante sua última final do Grand Prix. Se ele tivesse perdido o Makkachin durante uma competição, ele também teria estragado completamente a sua performance. Mas Makkachin estava respirando, ele estava com Victor assim como sempre esteve por todos esses anos desde o dia em que ele foi adotado.

Quando Makkachin adormeceu, Victor conferiu o seu celular. Havia outra mensagem de sua mãe. _Vitya, eu vi a apresentação dele. Eu entendo. E eu sinto muito._ Ele praticamente esmagou seu telefone. Em toda sua vida, sua mãe se submeteu a abaixar sempre que seu pai começava mais um de seus discursos de ódio, nunca ousando defender Victor. Em momento algum ela veio até ele para assegurá-lo de que não, ele não era uma criança ruim, e sim, seu pai era de fato abusivo. Quando ele fez vinte anos, ele não se importou mais em buscar qualquer contato com seus pais novamente. Ele odiava seu pai e ressentia a passividade de sua mãe. Porém, ao ver a mensagem dela, Victor tomou um tempo para analisar os seus sentimentos. Afinal de contas, sua mãe vivia na mesma casa que ele. Ela também era uma vítima. Enquanto criança, ele não poderia ser capaz de compreender isso, já em sua adolescência ele estava longe demais para poder se dar conta. Seria cruel demais ignorar a mensagem dela. _Falarei com você quando a final do GP estiver encerrada. Yuuri e eu precisamos nos concentrar. Eu também sinto muito, Mamãe._

Antes do programa livre, ele enviou uma mensagem de encorajamento para o Yuuri. _Estou aí com você em espírito. Você foi incrível e vai ser incrível amanhã também. Eu te amo._ O curto tempo que eles passaram separados fez Victor perceber o quanto Yuuri havia se tornado importante pra ele.

Quando ele e Yuuri deitaram juntos na cama naquela noite, Victor contou a ele sobre a mensagem que recebeu de sua mãe. Era a primeira vez que Victor contava a Yuuri qualquer coisa sobre sua família e não era grande coisa. Ele não queria preocupá-lo, mas quando ele pensava em quanto a senhora Katsuki apoiava seu filho, em quanto o senhor Katsuki o encorajava e em quanto a Mari se importava com ele, Victor não pode evitar o choro. Felizmente estava escuro demais para que Yuuri pudesse ver as suas lágrimas com sua visão embaçada sem seus óculos. Victor odiava a facilidade que ele tinha em dissimular as suas lágrimas, tendo ao longo dos anos ele aprendido a chorar em silêncio pela conveniência. Parecia que chorar era a única coisa que ele era capaz de fazer. Yuuri percebeu o seu desconforto e o envolveu em um abraço. Ele não insistiu muito e apenas disse: _“Eu posso ser a sua família, se você quiser.”_ Victor apertou a mão dele. _“Eu adoraria.”_

Eles noivaram um dia antes da final do Grand Prix. Os dois sabiam que aquilo era puramente simbólico; nenhum de seus países reconheceria o seu matrimônio. Era uma promessa de um amanhã melhor, para quando eles finalmente pudessem se livrar das pesadas correntes da lei. Quando Victor disse que eles iriam se casar depois que Yuuri ganhasse o ouro, foi apenas uma expressão de algo que poderia ser, caso o mundo fosse mais justo. Ele ficou um pouco irritado quando JJ interrompeu o momento alegando ser ele quem iria se casar após ganhar o ouro. O canadense não tinha absolutamente nada com que se preocupar, seu tipo de matrimônio seria reconhecido em qualquer lugar no mundo. E mesmo se ele amasse outro homem, ao menos o seu país permitiria que ele se casasse de qualquer forma. Victor engoliu a sua raiva, dizendo a si mesmo que aquele devia ser o preço a se pagar por sempre fingir que estava tudo bem.

Yuri Plisetsky o desafiou no dia seguinte com um chute – não, vários chutes – nas costas e palavras cruéis. _Victor Nikiforov está morto._ Ele estava, superficialmente, falando da patinação, mas Victor sabia o que Yuri estava insinuando. Ele forçou Yuri a olhar em seus olhos. Claro que ele sabia que as consequências que sua carreira iria encarar, pois já estava acontecendo. Era evidente a forma como as pessoas estavam olhando pra ele, não era necessário que um adolescente apontasse isso em sua cara. Afinal de contas, ele já tinha visto o suficiente do mundo, e sido ferido e marcado por suas mãos descuidadas. Então Yuri disse que as alianças que Yuuri havia comprado eram só lixo. Ele tentou ao máximo não tomar aquilo como um insulto. Victor disse a si mesmo que Yuri provavelmente tinha seus próprios conflitos. Ele sabia que o que Yuri queria dizer era que aquelas alianças não iriam magicamente fazer com que seu matrimônio com Yuuri fosse reconhecido. Yuri então mudou de assunto e falou sobre Hasetsu. Victor foi ressegurado com isso de que Yuri não tinha nada contra ele pessoalmente: se fosse o caso, ele não teria se importando em relembrar as boas memórias. O motivo exato de ele ter procurado Victor para provocá-lo, no entanto, permaneceu um mistério.

Uma hora mais tarde, ele recebeu uma mensagem de Yuri. Era uma foto do banquete do ano anterior. Yuuri e Victor estavam dançando, Yuuri estava acariciando o rosto de Victor. Suas testas quase se tocando, e ambos tinham olhos apenas um para o outro, como se o mundo ao redor deles tivesse deixado de existir. O celular de Victor vibrou novamente. _Foi a primeira vez que eu te vi realmente feliz._ Esse era a forma de Yuri se desculpar. _Certo, desculpas aceitas, mas só porque eu não tinha essa foto. Boa sorte amanhã na final,_ Victor enviou em resposta.

Yuuri executou um bom programa curto. Sua mão tocou o gelo e pareceu um pouco mecânico em alguns momentos, mas de qualquer forma ele conseguiu uma pontuação mais alta que qualquer uma que ele já havia conseguido na temporada passada. Ele ainda tinha uma chance com o seu programa livre.

Já faziam meses desde que Victor havia começado a treinar Yuuri. Naquele tempo, ele estava demasiadamente concentrado para compreender o que o seu afastamento da patinação significava. Foi apenas na final do Grand Prix que ele se deu conta, ao observar os outros patinadores competindo, sempre buscando ultrapassar a si mesmos e aos outros, desafiando os limites do corpo humano. Ele assistiu ao momento em que Yuri aos quinze anos de idade roubou seu recorde mundial diante de todo o mundo em uma estréia histórica. Victor Nikiforov estava de fato morto para o mundo, mas ele estava em paz com isso. Talvez fosse pra melhor. Ao deixar sua carreira pra trás, ele poderia desaparecer dos olhos do público e viver a sua vida sob uma a ilusão de uma quase liberdade. Victor disse a si mesmo que era necessário morrer em ordem de renascer.

Foi por essa razão que, quando Yuuri anunciou seus planos sobre se aposentar, enquanto dizia para Victor continuar patinando, ele se sentiu traído. Ironicamente, aquilo foi quase um espelho ridículo de quando ele mesmo ameaçou deixar Yuuri durante a Copa da China. Talvez aquela tenha sido a sua punição deliberadamente quebrar o coração de alguém. Mesmo assim, a idéia de ser largado para patinar por conta própria, em um país que ele não acreditava mais, para uma audiência que iria apenas rechaçá-lo pelo menor dos erros só para derrubá-lo do trono, porque ele não era mais o solteirão encantador, mas sim um desgraçado sem moral, parecia infinitamente cruel. Quanto ao Yuuri, ele iria se aposentar tendo chegado ao seu ápice. Ele seria lembrado por todos os seus bons momentos. Bem lá no fundo de seu coração, Victor sabia que aquela decisão vinha de um sentimento de insegurança, mas Victor era alguém de carne e osso e ele se sentiu escandalizado por não ter tido nenhuma opção de escolha e por Yuuri ter decidido seu futuro por ele. Ele implorou para que Yuuri reconsiderasse e eles resolveram que tomariam suas decisões definitivas após a final do Grand Prix. Victor estava apenas torcendo para que qualquer fosse a decisão tomada por eles, que aquilo não destruísse tudo que eles haviam demorado meses para construir.

O programa livre de Yuuri foi de tirar o fôlego. Aquele ar de finalidade que ele deu à performance fez com que fosse impossível para qualquer pessoa desviar os olhos dele. Ninguém queria perder o último capítulo de sua história. Yuuri quebrou o recorde de Victor e aquilo o deixou mais orgulhoso que qualquer uma de suas próprias conquistas. Ele não podia mais se imaginar de volta à vida que ele levava antes, ele não queria que o potencial de Yuuri fosse jogado fora. Victor pode apenas confiar que Yuuri tomaria uma decisão compatível com a sua, onde eles poderiam dar suporte um ao outro e poderiam continuar crescendo mutuamente.

A derrota por 0.12 pontos foi o bastante para motivar Yuuri a continuar patinando. E aquilo era suficiente para Victor. Se Yuuri iria continuar patinando, ele também poderia. Yuuri deu sua palavra que só se aposentaria após conquistar cinco medalhas de ouro e, em troca, Victor seria tanto seu técnico quanto seu adversário. Eram objetivos opostos quase impossíveis de serem conquistados, os dois sabiam disso, mas a prospecção de continuarem juntos era algo que poderia torná-los invencíveis. Juntos eles tinham seus objetivos bem ao alcance de suas mãos.

Victor se juntou a Yuuri em sua exibição de Gala e eles patinaram o programa juntos. Ambos ficaram surpresos em obter a aprovação, mas ninguém estava reclamando. Eles perceberam que uma vez que não se tratava de uma competição, aqueles com o poder não viram nenhuma razão para recusá-los.

As palavras em italiano ressonaram na arena. Uma música sobre solidão transformada em votos de eterna devoção. Dois homens patinando uma história de amor enquanto o mundo assistia. Victor sabia que haveria pessoas disseminando o ódio através de suas telas. Ele sabia que muitas pessoas ficariam horrorizadas e enojadas. Ele não se importou com aquilo. Seu mundo consistia em Yuuri. Yuuri era belo. O que ele tinha com Yuuri era belo. Era o mais puro, simples, e inabalável amor.

Victor esperava que um dia o mundo fosse capaz de compreender aquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falta só um capítulo pra acabar! Atualmente ele está pela metade, mas eu já delimitei a maior parte das idéias. 
> 
> As coisas estão prestes a melhorar para o Victor, mas ele ainda não confrontou algumas questões que o incomodam. O próximo capítulo será um pouco difícil, pois ele terá que confrontar essas coisas que ele vem evitando há tanto tempo.
> 
> EDITADO: Percebi que eu fiz besteira com algumas das localizações nesse capítulo (viagens demais, caramba), então eu arrumei.


	3. Desfecho: paz e harmonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As coisas ficam um pouco instáveis no início do capítulo, mas eu juro que o título dele não é enganoso, tudo faz sentido no final.  
> Obrigado por ter acompanhado essa história até aqui!

Victor estava de volta a São Petersburgo. Ele queria se certificar de que tudo estaria pronto para a chegada de Yuuri e estava esperando algumas últimas caixas chegarem do Japão, assim como os poucos pertences que ele tinha em seu antigo apartamento que ele estava aguardando serem entregues em sua nova residência.

Seu antigo apartamento. Victor voltou lá apenas para encontrá-lo completamente vandalizado. Pichado com palavras degradantes de ódio – sempre palavras – e com as janelas quebradas. É claro que Victor já esperava aquilo. Ele esteve longe por tempo demais e ser um homem abertamente gay na Rússia atraia todo tipo de atenção. Justamente por isso ele havia levado Yakov com ele. Ele se lembrava de ter quinze anos de idade, e estar chorando nos braços de Yakov; ele também se lembrava que com quinze anos ele estava se mudando para o seu novo apartamento, rindo de pura alegria, porque ele se sentia livre. Foi como se tivessem tomado dele o primeiro lugar onde ele sentiu paz. Ele queria gritar com Deus por Ele lhe causar tanto sofrimento, mas ele era um homem sem fé. A história de seu país ridicularizava o conforto da religião, o deixando sem um alvo ao qual ele pudesse canalizar toda a sua raiva.

Ele engoliu a sua raiva e disse a si mesmo que toda destruição era uma forma de abrir espaço para criação. Todas as memórias de seu antigo lar estariam armazenadas em seu coração. Victor iria criar um novo lar, dessa vez com Yuuri. Ele agradeceu a Yakov por ter sido um constante suporte em sua vida. Essa era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso em voz alta ao invés de apenas demonstrar através de ações. Yakov respondeu que aquilo era meramente o seu dever, antes de esmagar Victor em um abraço, dizendo que ele era um idiota corajoso, descuidado e adorável que ainda iria fazer ele perder todos os seus cabelos e talvez ele até tenha derramado algumas lágrimas, mas Victor não tinha certeza sobre essa última parte e fazer com que Yakov admitisse isso era uma causa perdida. Victor guardava aquela lembrança com carinho de qualquer forma

Yuuri chegou à Rússia uma semana mais tarde. Yakov encontrou um apartamento para eles assegurando Victor de que eles estariam seguros lá. Ele tinha plena confiança. Quando Yakov estava determinado a algo, ele sempre conseguia fazer com que fosse do seu jeito. A única pessoa que era capaz de desafiá-lo era Lilia Baranovskaya, e acabou que ela teve um papel importante na escolha do novo lar deles, conforme Yuuri viria a descobrir depois de algum tempo.

O apartamento ficava em um pequeno prédio de três andares. Alguns inquilinos vizinhos eram jovens que não deviam ter mais que quinze anos, outros estavam na casa de seus trinta anos. Alguns viviam sozinhos, outros em pares. Ninguém sequer ligava para o fato de que Yuuri e Victor eram um casal.

Yuuri havia capturado o interesse de Lilia. Ele era, afinal, um dançarino antes de ser um patinador, e ele havia treinado sob a tutela de Minako. Lilia reconhecia seu profissionalismo, e o acolheu debaixo de sua asa. Yuuri percebeu que alguns dos pupilos dela eram vizinhos dele e de Victor no condomínio em que eles viviam. Foi aí que todas as peças começaram a se juntar. Todas aquelas pessoas que viviam naquele pequeno bloco aceitavam Victor e Yuuri sem hesitação alguma porque elas eram exatamente como eles.

Yakov e Lilia nunca foram pais, mas eles tinham muitas crianças. Crianças que foram rejeitadas, abandonadas e negligenciadas. Eles acolhiam esses indivíduos porque os enxergavam exatamente pelo que eles eram: humanos com aspirações, sonhos e esperanças. Eles mereciam viver e a amar tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa e os dois tentavam oferecer o que estava ao seu alcance. Lilia e Yakov faziam Victor se lembrar de que generosidade incondicional podia vir dos lugares mais inesperados.

***

Retornar à Rússia significava que Victor teria que reatar com seu passado. Por anos ele havia se convencido de que sua relação com seus pais era uma causa perdida. Ainda assim, sua mãe tentou alcançá-lo. Ele não poderia negar a ela a chance de encontrá-lo.

Enquanto ele esperava por ela em um humilde café, ele roeu suas unhas em nervosismo. Ele não sabia o que esperar. Como era possível construir uma ponte em um abismo que havia levado sete anos para se criar entre ele e a pessoa que supostamente deveria ter tomado conta dele, mas nunca esteve lá nos momentos mais difíceis? Victor sacudiu a cabeça. Ele não podia culpá-la por tudo. Não era justo com ela. Ele queria saber como ela se sentia também. Comunicação era o primeiro passo para quebrar essa barreira.

Só levou alguns minutos para ela chegar. Ela parecia tão mais velha do que Victor se lembrava. Mas mais uma vez, ele provavelmente devia estar parecendo diferente aos olhos dela também. Ela sorriu tristemente ao cumprimentá-lo. Eles passaram alguns minutos jogando conversa fora, que em diversos momentos se misturava a silêncios pesados. Victor, sentindo que eles estavam evitando o real motivo pelo qual eles estavam se encontrando, perguntou sobre seu pai.

“Oh? Eu não sei. Eu não falo muito com ele. Eu me divorciei dele um ano depois que você parou de se comunicar conosco. Ele me culpava pelo fato de você ser... diferente, dizendo que eu mimei você demais. Olha, eu posso ter muitos defeitos, mas eu sou honesta comigo mesma, eu sei que não fiz o meu papel de mãe como eu deveria ter feito. Eu não cuidei de você o suficiente. Ele me culpava por algo que eu nunca fiz. E então eu me perguntei, ‘que tipo de pessoa pensa que cuidar de uma criança é ruim?’ A única coisa que eu podia fazer, como o fracasso de mãe que eu fui, era cortar os laços que eu tinha com ele.”

Naquele momento, Victor se sentiu culpado. Ele lembrava de ressentir tanto a sua mãe por ela nunca ter enfrentado seu pai. Mas lá estava ela, finalmente assumindo uma posição, só que Victor fugiu deles, sem saber, deixando ela por sua conta, sozinha. Em uma tentativa de aliviar a vergonha que ele estava sentindo, ele se manteve em silêncio enquanto ela falava. Ele sentiu que o mínimo que ele podia fazer por ela era escutar a sua história.

“Eu posso ver a forma como você está olhando pra mim. Não se culpe. Eu não sei como as coisas teriam sido se eu tivesse cuidado melhor de você. Às vezes eu me pergunto, mas você não pode mudar o passado. Eu só desejava que no futuro eu pudesse reparar os meus erros. Mas eu não conseguia te alcançar. E em algum momento, eu desisti. Até que eu fiquei sabendo da lei que eles aprovaram antes das Olimpíadas em Sochi. Eu não posso imaginar como você se sentiu. Eu tentei ligar, mas você tinha trocado de número. E mais uma vez eu desisti.

Eu ainda assistia às suas performances, todas elas. Você esteve belíssimo em Sochi, exatamente como todos estavam dizendo. Mas eu podia ver o quanto você estava sofrendo. Ninguém mais percebeu. Eu só queria poder te alcançar e te dar algum suporte, te entender, mas eu não podia.

Às vezes no trabalho, quando eventos maiores de patinação estavam acontecendo, meus colegas de trabalho e eu fazíamos uma pausa pra te assistir. Lembro que me disseram que eu parecia com você, por causa da cor do meu cabelo. Claro que é o contrário, mas eu não podia admitir que nós éramos parentes. Não quando eu tinha desistido de tentar me reconectar com você.

E então você foi pro Japão. Já fazia sete anos desde que eu havia falado com você pela última vez, mas ainda era estranho estar tão distante de você. Todo esse tempo, ambos estávamos morando em São Petersburgo, poderíamos facilmente ter cruzado por aí, mas quando você foi atrás do Yuuri, aquilo não era mais uma possibilidade. Eu senti que minhas chances de reconciliação com você eram praticamente zero.

Eu ainda fiz questão de acompanhar o progresso de Yuuri. Assim como o resto do mundo, eu não sabia por que você havia escolhido ele. Ele não era como você, ele errava os saltos. Às vezes, ele até parecia meio mecânico enquanto patinava. Mas eu disse a mim mesma que precisava confiar em você, pelo menos uma vez na minha vida. Depois de um tempo, ele ainda cometia alguns erros, mas havia algo magnetizador sobre ele. Eu me perguntei então o que ele significava pra você. Se ele era apenas um simples projeto ou se você realmente se importava com ele?

Eu tive a minha resposta durante a Copa da China. Eu nunca achei que você chegaria a se expor de maneira tão pública sobre isso. As pessoas ficaram horrorizadas. Mas eu não deveria ter me surpreendido. Você nunca foi uma criança disciplinada, as regras nunca se aplicaram a você. Ainda assim, eu tive medo por você. Eu tentei entrar em contato. Por telefone não tinha jeito, mas talvez, quem sabe, eu poderia te escrever um e-mail. Eu queria entender porque você jogaria sua carreira inteira no lixo daquele jeito, porque você queria o Yuuri, porque você desprezou toda a sua segurança e a sua imagem. Eu não sabia se eu estava realmente esperando obter uma resposta, ou se fiz aquilo para tirar o peso da minha própria consciência.

Então chegou a Copa Rostelecom. Uma semana antes, as notícias estavam dizendo as mais degradantes coisas a seu respeito, mas quando a competição começou, o país inteiro fingiu que nada tinha acontecido. Depois de tudo, eles ainda tinham a coragem de reivindicar as suas conquistas como um orgulho nacional. Os fãs estavam cantarolando o seu nome quando você e Yuuri entraram na arena. Foi estranho.

E então Yuuri patinou outra vez. Todas as dúvidas que eu tinha desapareceram. Eu não precisava questionar nada. Quando ele estava patinando, eu finalmente pude perceber que o que vocês dois tinham não precisava de explicação. Estava bem ali e era algo bom. Eu não precisava entender, apenas aceitar. Yuuri como patinador estava apresentando uma de suas melhores performances e você parecia tão feliz ao assisti-lo. Mais feliz do que algum dia eu já te vi. E eu soube que mais do que nunca, eu precisa falar com você.

E aí você sabe o resto. Aqui estamos agora. Eu não sei se algum dia seremos tão próximos. Eu entendo porque você poderia não querer isso. Pode levar anos até que consigamos reparar a nossa relação. Mas eu estou pronta.”

Victor respirou fundo. Era muita informação para absorver em apenas uma sentada. Ele a observou silenciosamente por alguns instantes. Finalmente a cor de seus cabelos estava se adequando à sua idade. Ele estava mantendo o olhar dela fixo nele. Ela parecia séria.

Victor estendeu a mão. Foi o único gesto de aceitação que ele pôde dar conta de oferecer a ela naquele momento. Ela aceitou, compreensiva, sem exigir mais do que isso dele. Ele esperava que com o passar do tempo talvez ele fosse capaz de confiar mais nela. Ele desejava um dia conseguir aceitá-la com um abraço ao invés de um aperto de mão, podendo descansar sua cabeça no peito dela com seus olhos fechados.

***

Yuuri e Victor conseguiram levar uma vida relativamente tranquila. Eles tinham que ser cuidadosos, é claro, e odiavam cada segundo em que era preciso que eles mantivessem a distância um do outro pelo medo da violência, mas havia momentos como os que eles passavam juntos no apartamento, no rinque de patinação, ou caminhando nas ruas de São Petersburgo à noite onde quase era possível esquecer qual era a situação em que eles se encontravam. Eles tinham um ao outro e eles poderiam enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Com tempo Victor conseguiu chegar num ponto onde ele se sentiu confortável o suficiente para apresentar Yuuri à sua mãe. Foi um mês depois que eles conversaram no café, e mesmo assim ele ainda se sentia um pouco desconfortável perto dela em alguns momentos, mas os dois estavam tentando. Talvez eles jamais conseguissem ganhar a total confiança um do outro, mas talvez estivesse tudo bem. Victor estava suficientemente satisfeito com o fato de que ela estava disposta a superar o seu preconceito inicial. Aquilo já era o suficiente.

Victor às vezes ainda pensava sobre seu pai. Em alguns dias ele ainda podia ouvir as mesmas palavras, com suas garras em sua pele depois de todos esses anos. Ele não queria incomodar Yuuri com esses problemas, considerando que Yuuri ainda estava se adaptando à vida na Rússia. Nas noites em que seu cérebro não deixava ele descansar, Victor se debatia na cama, revivendo os mais terríveis cenários em sua mente, mas sem demora os braços de Yuuri estreitavam seu aperto ao redor de seu quadril, para lembrá-lo de que ele não estava sozinho. _Não é feio precisar de ajuda, Vitya._ Ele deixava que o calor e a presença de Yuuri o embalassem em seu sono.

Às vezes após o treino, Victor e Yuuri caminhavam pelo parque da vizinhança. Quando estava suficientemente escuro, eles podiam andar de mãos dadas. Quando isso não era possível, eles simplesmente caminhavam próximos, apreciando a presença e a companhia um do outro, sabendo que às vezes, o simples fato de estar ali era suficiente.

Victor sabia que aquele seria seu último ano competindo. Seu corpo não era mais o que costumava ser, era melhor deixar o gelo com dignidade. Depois disso, Yuuri e ele iriam retornar ao Japão. Era a coisa mais prática a ser feita. E também era a opção mais segura para os dois.

Victor pensou sobre o seu tema de despedida para sua última temporada quando estava passeando com Makkachin. Se Yuuri não tivesse aparecido em sua vida, ele provavelmente teria finalizado sua carreira como patinador sob o tema solidão. Victor brevemente considerou o tema “amor e vida”, mas esse era muito próximo do tema que Yuuri havia usado no ano anterior. Além disso, Victor tinha um futuro inteiro pela frente para celebrar seu amor e sua vida com Yuuri. A sós.

O som de algumas crianças rindo o distraiu de seus pensamentos por alguns segundos. Um grupo de garotos passou zunindo ao lado dele com suas bicicletas. Ele pensou lá atrás em sua infância. Apesar de tudo, Victor iria sentir falta da Rússia. Cruel como ela era, ela nutriu seu amor pela patinação. Foi nesse país que ele aprendeu a ficar de pé sobre as lâminas. Foi nesse país que ele enfrentou tantos desafios e aperfeiçoou a sua arte. E foi a patinação que o levou até Yuuri.

Yuuri, que em retorno lhe trouxe amor e vida. Yuuri, que se tornou sua família e o ajudou a se reconciliar com sua mãe. Yuuri, que ajudou Victor a perceber que embora algumas pessoas fossem preconceituosas, elas podiam aprender, assim como sua mãe havia aprendido, seu país também poderia aprender dado algum esforço, tempo e paciência. Com Yuuri, Victor era capaz de visualizar um futuro onde ele poderia retornar a uma Rússia onde eles e tantos outros como eles, poderiam amar sem medo, um futuro onde a união entre eles seria reconhecida em ambos os seus países. Yuuri lhe deu o que seria seu último tema.

Esperança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- No início do capítulo, a parte onde eu escrevi “a história de seu país ridicularizava o conforto da religião” se refere à imposição estatal do ateísmo na antiga URSS e como isso afetou a cultura. 
> 
> \- Deixei o final vago, porque eu não queria especular muito sobre o futuro. Considero este um final bem agridoce, porque Victor ainda tem muitas questões internalizadas e muita culpa pra lidar, mas ele está progredindo em pequenos passos.
> 
> \- Só pra deixar claro, eu não acho que a Rússia seja um país “ruim”, nem o Victor acha isso nessa história, e espero ter conseguido transmitir isso de maneira apropriada. Existem práticas culturais, no entanto, que são nocivas e precisam ser apontadas e é isso que eu estou fazendo, embora reconheça que as decisões estatais não refletem necessariamente cada indivíduo dentro de um país.
> 
> Dito isso, quero agradecer a todos que permaneceram aqui esse tempo todo! Essa é a primeira vez que termino uma história tão longa. Espero que tenha sido prazeroso. Comentários e kudos são muitíssimo apreciados :)

**Author's Note:**

>  **N/T:** Sugestões e críticas construtivas também são sempre bem-vindas. 
> 
> Caso queiram vir conversar comigo sobre YOI ou outras coisas, eu estou no [tumblr](http://gold-on-ice.tumblr.com) e no [twitter](https://twitter.com/courtmagician).


End file.
